Fin d'un autre temps
by Divine-diary
Summary: La guerre est finie. Voldemort n'est plus. Le temps soigne les plaies du cœur. La pression est retombée, un autre combat vient remplacé le dernier; celui de faire sa vie, d'avouer ses sentiments, d'avoir le courage d'avancer.  Histoire centrée sur RW/HG
1. Prologue SpoilerFin Tome 7

[...]

- Je vais remettre la Baguette du Sureau là où elle était, dit-il à Dumbledore qui le regardait avec une immense affection, une immense admiration. Elle peut bien y rester. Si je meurs de mort naturelle, comme Ignotus, son pouvoir sera brisé, n'est-ce pas ? Son dernier maitre n'aura jamais été vaincu. Ce sera sa fin.

Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Ron

Il y avait une légère trace de convoitise dans sa voix, tandis qu'il regardait la Baguette du Sureau.

- Je crois que Harry a raison, murmura Hermione  
- Cette baguette cause trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle vaut, reprit Harry. Et très sincèrement - il se détourna des portraits, ne pensant plus qu'au lit à baldaquin qui l'attendait dans la tour de Gryffondor et se demandant si Kreattur ne pourrait pas lui apporter un sandwich là-bas -, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours.

[...]


	2. Chapter 1

Tout trois quittèrent le bureau du Dumbledore pour aller rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. Ils longèrent les couloirs, rasés les murs, pas un bruit, un silence de mort c'était abattu sur Poudlard, là où avant le bruit, les rires avaient pris le pouvoir. Le monde des Sorciers était à la fois heureux car le danger avait totalement disparu avec Voldemort mais en deuil également, en deuil de tous ces héros mort pour la liberté.  
Le temps s'était arrêté en ce 2 mai 1998. Maintenant, le reste a faire c'était de reconstruire, de construire leur vie, leur avenir. Ron et sa famille ne seraient plus sous la surveillance du Ministère. Hermione ne serait plus en danger et lui, Harry serait débarrassé à jamais de la brûlure que prodiguait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ses parents, Cédric, Dumbledore était vengés.  
L'avenir s'ouvrait à eux, peut être que Ron et Hermione seront ensemble, que Ginny serait à ses cotés jusqu'au bout.

- Harry. Harry, hey oh ! Tu es avec nous là mon vieux ?  
- Hum ... Oui, oui. dit il.  
- Est ce que ça va ?  
- Oui Hermione ne t'en fait pas ça ne peut qu'allait mieux maintenant. J'étais ailleurs.  
- On a vu ça ! dit Ron, On est arrivé.

La Grande Salle n'était plus comme avant, elle avait perdu tout son charme. Plus de toit, ni de fenêtres, le plafond magique n'était pas là, mes tables également et le sol était jonchés de corps meurtris et sans vie.  
Au fond, une masse orange était là, le visage remplis de larmes, pleurant sur les dépouilles de Fred, Lupin et Tonks. Un peu plus loin derrière, Dennis Crivey secouait le corps de son frère Colin, suppliant qu'il revienne mais Neville essayait de le consoler.

- Monsieur Potter ?  
- Oui professeur ?  
- Pourrions-nous parler en privé ?  
- Bien sur Professeur.

Harry sortit de la salle en compagnie du professeur de métamorphose. Hermione et Ron restèrent là sans dire un mot.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle lui veut ?  
- Je ne sais pas Ron mais on finira par le savoir tôt ou tard.

Elle resta là à le regarder, son visage était dur et marqué par la fatigue, la joie, la colère, la peur, et la tristesse. Il avait été courageux dans la bataille, digne d'un Gryffondor.

- Hermione ? ... dit il surpris par son regard.  
- Oui ? Pardon j'étais ailleurs. ne sachant plus où se mettre.  
- Mione ...- se rapprochant plus près, leur visage a quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre-, vient avec moi, on va rejoindre les autres.  
- Je ne veux pas déranger, tu sais ...  
- Chut,- en déposant son index sur sa bouche- ne dit pas de bétises tu ne déranges personne. Qui est ce qui t'as mis ça dans ta jolie petite tête. Hein ?

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, il s'empara de sa main et partirent au fond de la salle.  
Tout au long du chemin, elle regarda autour d'elle en se disant pourquoi tant de morts, pourquoi fallait il que chaque guerre amène son lot de perte.

- Mon chéri pleura Mrs Weasley en se jetant dans les bras de Ron  
- Je suis là maman dit il.  
- Hermione ... Tu es là aussi, merci Merlin  
- Mrs Weasley ...

Elle avait pris Molly dans ses bras. Ron contempla ce tableau, les deux femmes de sa vie étaient vivantes; il détourna son regard et vit son frère Fred allongé par terre à même le sol, son sourire figé à jamais.  
Molly, qui avait longtemps quittée les bras d'Hermione, se jeta sur le corps de Fred en sanglotant. Ginny essayait, tant bien que mal de la calmer.  
Devant cet élan de tristesse, Hermione décida de s'éloigner un peu pour les laisser un peu seul en famille.  
Famille. Ce mot est tellement loin pour elle. Ses parents étaient en Australie, toujours sur l'emprise de son sort, ne soupçonnant guère l'existence de leur fille unique.  
Assise sur un banc non loin de là, elle se laissa aller, la tête dans les mains. La pression faut qu'elle relâche.

- Hermione ça ne pas fort hein ?  
- Oui la pression, le stress, cela n'aide pas beaucoup malheureusement. dit elle sans relever les yeux  
- Je te laisse seule, mais ne te gène pas si tu as besoin...  
- Ne t'en fais pas Harry.

Harry s'éloigna à pas feutré, nettoyant du revers de chemise, elle aperçut Harry parlant à Ron et devina que le sujet de conversation c'était elle car Ron releva la tête brusquement vers elle, le regard remplit d'inquiétude.  
Il contourna sa famille, et se mit à avancer vers elle. Il était d'une beauté, malgré la tristesse, sa carrure était large et musclé, son visage carré et ses yeux... des yeux d'un bleu azur qui ferait chavirer n'importent quel cœur.

- Aller vient là ma puce - dit il en la prenant dans ses bras - pourquoi tu es partis ?  
- Je voulais vous laissez une peu de tranquillité.  
- Tu es parfaite ...  
- Pardon ? dit elle  
- Oui tu penses d'abord aux autres avant de penser à toi.  
- Oh Ron dit elle en se blottissant contre lui les larmes aux yeux.  
- Ron, Hermione, on rentre vous venez?  
- Oui papa on arrive.

Il se leva et tendit sa main à Hermione en la fixant du regard.

- Aller vient et je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher. Cela m'a suffit une fois, oui une fois mais pas deux.


	3. Chapter 2

Un à un, ils entrèrent au Terrier. Georges fut le premier, il monta directement dans sa chambre, suivit de Molly et de Ginny prenant la direction de la cuisine. Arthur était dans sa cabane. Harry quant à lui était resté à Poudlard, il viendrait un peu plus tard dans la journée. Ron et Hermione flânais un peu en retrait aux alentours de la maison; avec Hermione un peu en avant. Il la scrutait, elle s'amusait avec une boucle de cheveux. _Comment une femme comme çà peut lui faire autant d'effet_ se dit-il. Elle se retourna brusquement et croisa son regard mais elle n'y prêta guère attention et continua à marcher. Ron sentit le rouge monté à ses joues, _faudrait que je pense à me contrôler sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau_ murmura-t-il. Une petite voix dans sa tête ne faisait que de le harceler pour se jeter à l'eau, son corps ne demandait que çà, avoir encore son corps si frêle et si puissant contre le sien, de ressentir cette électricité parcourir son échine après un simple baiser au cœur de la Bataille, un petit moment d'égarement dans la chambre des Secrets *, peut-être avait elle fait ce geste insensé au cas où ils ne s'en sortiraient pas mais le " au cas où" n'avait pas eu lieu. Le doute s'immisçait dans son cerveau et paralysa tous ses sens.

Il faisait tellement beau, une brise légère fouettait ses cheveux. Hermione était vivante et toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait aussi enfin presque toutes. Elle avait un petit souri malicieux aux lèvres, elle avait remarqué ce regard se posait sur elle quand elle s'était retournée, avait vu aussi le rouge montait sur les joues de Ron mais avait fait comme si de rien n'était.  
Plus qu'une colline à franchir et le Terrier apparut, la maison des Weasley, unique en son genre comme chacun qui y vivait, un doux foyer, un peu bancale mais tellement jolie.

- On fait la course dit-elle en retournant vers lui.  
- La course ? Mais ...  
- Aller, bouge tes fesses Ron ! répliqua-t-elle au loin.  
- Hé tricheuse ! - dit-il en criant - attends un peu toi coquine !

Ron gagna haut la main, même si Hermione avait pris une longueur d'avance, il la dépassa sans problème. Elle arriva essoufflée, elle mit ses mains sur genoux pour reprendre son souffle et puis en se relevant, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre, ses jambes ne tenait plus. Il était là, pas un brin essoufflé par cette course improvisée, adossé au mur de la maison juste à côté de la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine. Une chevelure rouquine épaisse flottait au gré du vent, pas une goutte de sueur ne perlait sur son visage et pourtant une chaleur assez étouffante régnait sur l'Angleterre. Hermione détailla chaque parcelle de ce corps si magnétique et remerciait le Quidditch, depuis longtemps elle rêvait de pouvoir baladait, frôlait, titillait chaque parcelle de son torse, rien que de pouvoir le toucher avec ses petits doigts ce qui la fit frissonner. Ses lèvres étaient charnues et bien dessinées mais en levant un peu plus les yeux, elle croisa son regard. Ce regard, son regard bleu azur qui l'hypnotisa sur le champ tel un _Impero_ mais en une fraction de seconde il avait disparut. En revanche un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Ron.

**Trois jours plus tard:**

Le soleil rayonnait, haut dans un ciel bleu. Ce sera une chaude journée, mais une onde de tristesse marquait les esprits. Ce n'était pas un jour banal comme tous les autres, aujourd'hui on enterrait les héros ayant combattus et qui sont tombés sans voir le final.  
Le Terrier était silencieux, ce qui était très rare dans cette maison qui était toujours emplit de bonheur, de joie, de rire; seul les oiseaux et les gnomes brisaient ce silence de mort. Tout le monde se préparait mentalement, physiquement, moralement pour cette nouvelle épreuve, chacun à sa manière. Molly et Ginny préparaient le diner en silence, seul les couteaux, les casseroles faisaient un bruit monstre. Harry était dehors, faisant entrer dans ses poumons un peu d'air frais. Georges et Arthur essayait de ne pas craquer, ils voulaient se montrer fort. Ron, quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal à boutonner sa chemise noire quand une toute petite voix lui fit sortir de sa transe.

- Ron ...  
- Hum - en se retournant - Oh Hermione que t'arrive t-il?  
- J'avais envie de ... attends, laisse moi faire dit elle mal à l'aise.  
- Mione, regarde moi. Dit t-il prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index.  
- Attends, je finis s'il te plait, dit elle en sanglotant.  
- Mione...

Quand Ron la forçat à le regarder, elle avait déjà les joues inondées qui étaient fraichement maquillées d'un rose assez pâle. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, cela lui fendit le cœur; comme cette nuit où sous l'emprise du médaillon en sortant de la tente furieux, il avait entendu sa voix si douce mais enrouée par les larmes. Ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et pourtant celles ci n'étaient pas les mêmes, il en profita pour les essuyait d'un revers de pouce. Ce dernier s'attarda sur la plaie qu'elle portait sur sa joue, une cicatrice, la cicatrice qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle était en train d'être torturait par Bellatrix et lui n'était pas là pour la protéger. Ron maudissait cette nuit et pour faire disparaitre ce mauvais souvenir, il déposa un doux et chaste baiser sur cette dernière. Sa peau était si douce et sentait la camomille mélangé à de la lavande, c'était si frais tout comme Hermione. Son Hermione. La femme qui avait réussi à faire de lui un héros et quel idiot il avait était, tout çà pour la rendre jalouse, il avait été avec Lavande alors que la seule qu'il désirait était là devant lui.  
Quand ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre sans pour autant être loin, leurs fronts accolés, une sorte d'attente s'installât dans la pièce. Qui va faire le premier pas ?

- Oh pardon je ne savais pas que vous étiez là tout les deux.  
- Non c'est bon Ginny dit elle en se retournant troublée.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? dit il un peu agacé.  
- Maman m'envoie pour vous dire qu'on y va, il ne restait plus que vous. Excusez moi encore murmura t-elle.  
- Non toi excuse moi ! On te suit petite sœur. Oh viens la petite sœur, ne pleure pas - en se retournant et tendant la main - tu viens Mione ?

En bas de l'escalier, toute la famille était présente, le visage marqué mais au rendez vous.

- Trés bien tout le monde est là Molly dit Mr Weasley qui tenait sa femme. Bill tu pars avec Georges, moi je pars avec votre mère. Harry part avec Ginny et Ron quant à toi tu pars avec Hermione.

Un ploc se fit entendre, Bill, Georges, Harry et Ginny étaient partis, Mr et Mrs Weasley n'allait pas tarder. Ron n'avait pas lâché la main d'Hermione qui avait son regard dans le vide.

- …coute Mione faut que je te dise ... Non laisse moi finir. Ce que je vais te dire est dur à exprimer pour moi, moi qui est la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. Hermione ...  
- Tu me fais peur la Ron coupa t-elle  
- Je sais à moi aussi je me fais peur mais je t'en pris laisse moi finir...  
- D'accord.  
- Tu es la fille la plus ... , la plus intelligente, la plus courageuse, la plus agaçante oui agaçante car tu as toujours raison, tu as toujours la réponse à tout. Mione, ce que j'essaye de te dire - dit il rouge de honte, en s'approchant d'elle et prenant son visage à deux mains - j'ai eu peur, tellement peur de te perdre et j'ai encore la trouille...  
- Chut -en posant sa main sur son cœur - si tu me disais ce que tu as là.  
- Voila, je t'aime Mione. Dit il enfin soulagé.  
- Aller les enfants, dépêchez vous. Coupa Mr Weasley  
- Oui on arrive Mr Weasly. Aller Ron on va être en retard.


	4. Chapter 3

Ron fut déstabiliser par l'intervention de son père mais aussi quelle idée de faire une déclaration à la femme qu'il aime depuis presque toujours, le jour de l'enterrement de son frère, de Lupin et de Tonks. Il se gifla mentalement et qui plus est Hermione n'avait pas eu une once de réaction, serait-il en train de se tromper royalement. iCe n'est pas possible, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide à ce point de croire qu'une femme comme elle, de son envergure puisse m'aimer ou même être attirée par un gars comme moi qui suis toujours débraillé, mal coiffé, roux et sans le sous par-dessus le marché/i pensa-t-il. Une petite main posée sur sa joue lui fit sortir brusquement de ses pensées. Par Merlin, qu'elle était jolie dans sa petite robe, identique à celle qu'elle portait le jour du mariage de son frère Bill et de Fleur, oui identique mais en noire. Ses cheveux étaient lâches et ondulées. Une vraie lionne, sa lionne. Sur ses lèvres, un petit gloss fruité, de la mangue cela se sentait jusqu'à lui, cela lui donna envie d'y gouter, une deuxième fois et sur ses joues, elle portait un teint rose assez pâle.

Il la détailla ce qui fut pour effet sur Hermione de la foudroyer sur place. Elle aimait tant quand il posait son regard sur elle. C'était si bon de se sentir aimer voire peut être désirée, ils avaient partagé tant de choses ensemble, grandis ensemble, tant de disputes. Elle voulait rester là mais fallait y aller et essaya de prononcer quelques mots.

- Ron murmura-t-elle, tes parents sont partis, le portoloin ne va pas tarder, on devrait se dépêcher sinon on va le rater.

- Je sais dit-il tristement

- Je serais là, à tes cotés si tu as besoin de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un de cher ... commença-t-elle mais les mots restèrent bloqué dans sa bouche, au fond de sa gorge.

- J'aurais toujours besoin de toi, j'ai eu toujours besoin de toi - avoua-t-il - depuis que j'ai 11 ans, depuis que tu as passé les portes du compartiment. Durant toutes ces années, j'ai besoin de toi et je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

Il attendait une réponse mais elle resta figé, comment pouvait-il faire chavirer son cœur deux fois en l'espace de dix minutes alors qu'elle ne répondait pas. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les mots qui manquaient, elle aurait voulu lui dire tellement de choses, lui dire combien elle aimait mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Il était en deuil, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la joie qu'elle possédait au fond de son cœur; elle lui dira une prochaine fois, plus tard. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra très fort, tellement fort qu'elle arrivait à ressentir les battements du son cœur qui avait bizarrement accéléré et dans cet élan, elle lui déposa sur sa joue un doux baiser.

Ron ressentait, au plus profond de lui, une sorte d'électricité parcourir son corps, sa colonne vertébrale. Mais, il sentit un picotement au niveau de son nombril et il comprit qu'ils transplanaient.

L'endroit, où ils atterrir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, était lumineux. Le soleil, qui était déjà haut, se reflétait dans l'eau entourant une petite île. Au loin se trouvait un château. C'était Poudlard et la tombe qui se trouvait sur la petite île, était celle de Dumbledore. Devant eux, il y avait un petit pont reliant la berge et l'ile et ils se pressèrent pour le traverser. Un immense champ de banc en bois se trouvait là, des noms avaient été marqués pour les familles de sorciers venant ce jour ci. Main dans la main, ils traversèrent la distance qui les séparait de la famille Weasley, située tout devant au deuxième rang. Hermione se plaça entre Harry et Ron, et scruta, une fois assise, les alentours. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Non loin de là, se trouvait le ministre, et la mère de Tonks avec sur ses genoux, le petit Teddy. Son destin ressemblait étrangement à celui de son parrain, Harry, mais il ne serait pas seul.

Elle détourna son regard, sa main lui faisait extrêmement mal, pour sûr, elle était prisonnière de la main de Ron. Il la serra tellement fort que le bout de ses doigts étaient rouge, le sang ne circulait plus. Sa mâchoire était serrée, lutait il contre le chagrin, contre les larmes. Elle le savait, il avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour se montrer vulnérable.

iElle me regarde, je sens ses yeux me demandait ce que j'ai/i - pensa-t-il - imais il ne faut pas que je le scrute sinon je vais craquer/i. Il craquerait quand il serait seul, tout seul mais pas maintenant, plus tard. Sa vision devenait floue au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione le regardait, scrutant la moindre larme. Il sentit le liquide lacrymal montait au bord de ses yeux mais une voix familière lui fit remonter à la surface.

- Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, jeunes gens, sorciers et sorcières, bienvenue dans ce lieu chargé d'histoire, de tristesse et de joie. En ce jour du 5 mai 1998, nous allons rendre à la terre ce qui doit être rendu à la terre. Ici, maintenant et à jamais, reposera les personnes chères à notre cœur sous l'œil bienveillant de notre directeur tant aimé, Albus Wilfric Brian Dumbledore. Nymphadora Tonks épouse Lupin et son mari Remus Lupin, le dernier des Maraudeurs, deux grands aurors d'exception. Frederic Weasley ou connu sous le simple non de Fred, élève de Poudlard, membre de la Maison de Gryffondor, les rires et les farces seront à jamais gravé dans les murs de ce château. Colin Crivey, un grand reporter de mérite et le professeur des Potion, Severus Rogue qui au final à toujours combattu de notre côté pour l'amour de son enfance. Que Merlin vous accueille dans son royaume et qu'il vous aime, nous en tout cas, on vous aimera et vos nom seront à jamais écrits dans l'Histoire. Pour finir, je demanderai à Miss Granger, de venir me rejoindre.

Elle lâcha à contre cœur la main de Ron, se leva et partit en direction de l'estrade où McGonnagall se tenait. Un piano avait été installé pour l'occasion. Elle s'assit, un silence planait dans les airs, au-dessus de leur tête. Les doigts tremblaient au-dessus des touches noires et blanches. Un grand souffle pour faire entrer le maximum d'air dans ses poumons, cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle s'entrainait, matin et soir, sans presque dormir mais il fallait que ce soit parfait. Quand elle toucha les premières touches pour jouer le thème de Rose, les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux mais fallait continuer, lutter.

Dans l'assistance, pas un bruit emmenait, tout le monde écoutait et essayait de lutter contre le chagrin. Sauf une personne, Molly Weasley, son fils était mort dans la bataille, elle n'essaya même pas de se contrôler elle se laisser aller contre le torse de son mari. La mélodie avançait, sortait du grand piano. Et la dernière note effleura ses oreilles, la dernière, elle avait réussi le morceau pour eux.

Ron était époustouflé, elle était aussi douée au piano. Il avait eu un avant-gout quand ils étaient tous les trois dans la maison d'Harry, au 12 Square Grimmaud, mais là c'était magique. Il pourrait passer le reste de ses jours à l'entendre jouer. Il s'était laissé aller finalement, et elle le remarqua dans ses yeux et elle aussi, car son cou était humide.

- Merci Miss Granger vous pouvez aller vous rassoir… dit le professeur de métamorphose

Ce fut en bourdonnement qu'elle entendit les remerciements de son professeur, son attention était portée sur tout autre chose. Lui et ses yeux. Marchant doucement vers lui, l'estrade était loin, elle voyait tout au ralenti. Et le noir grandit devant elle, que des voix lointaines, plus aucunes visions. Elle tomba dans le néant, mais ne sentit pas le sol sous son corps bien au contraire, un doux parfum d'herbes fraichement coupées, de parchemins neufs et de dentifrice à la menthe. Elle le reconnut, c'était lui, toujours la quand elle n'allait pas bien et là il avait rattrapé de justesse pour éviter qu'elle se fasse mal. Décidemment, elle aimait et il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. Etait-elle morte, dans le néant, entre la vie et la mort, mais pourquoi alors elle entendait une voix rauque l'appelait en vain de revenir parmi eux.

Il s'était précipiter d'elle en courant et faisant sursauter les personnes assis à côté de lui, il avait vu que ça n'allait pas, un mauvais pressentiment. Son cœur ne lui dit pas deux fois et voyant qu'elle tombait dans les pommes, il accouru.

- Non Hermione. Hermione ? Hermione ? Je t'en prie… Réveilles toi

- Faites évacuer tout le monde, la cérémonie est terminer de toute façon dit McGonnagall

- HERMIONE ! cria Ron

- Aller Madame Pomfresh, elle n'est pas loin Potter et Miss Weasley.

- Pas la peine, je suis là Minerva. – en touchant le front d'Hermione – Elle a juste un peu de fièvre, peut être manque de sommeil. Mr Weasley emmenez la chez vous, l'infirmerie n'est pas totalement refaite et mes potions ne sont pas toutes mises dans les fioles. Je viendrais chez vous, vous apportez le nécessaire.

- Ron dit Harry, vas-y transplane avec elle, moi je m'occupe du reste.

- Merci vieux

Ron prit Hermione dans les bras et la porta en courant vers l'endroit où il était arrivé plus tôt. Une petite voix, sa voix lui fit ralentir un peu.

- Je … ne … suis … pas … trop … lourde ?

- Tu divagues ma vieille. Tu es aussi légère qu'une plume. Plaisanta-t-il

- Pardonn…es moi

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma chérie dit-il, s'étonnant lui-même de l'avoir appelé comme ça

- Si j'aurais dû …

- Chut … On arrive à la maison, je vais te mettre dans tes draps et tu pourras te reposer comme il faut. Faut dormir un peu.

- Je voulais que … tout soit … parfait…

- Ca s'est bien toi, toujours doit être parfait avec Miss Granger mais je vais te dire un truc. Tu as joué magnifiquement bien !

- … tre… dans … ton … lit… dit-elle en s'endormant dans ses bras.

Elle s'était enfin endormie dans ses bras. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte de la cuisine, qu'il se demanda comment elle n'était pas sorti de ses gonds et monta directement dans sa chambre qui se située au dernier étage de la maison. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de reins de sa chambre et la déposa au creux des draps. Ses fantasmes refirent surface, en la voyant comme ça dans son lit. iNon ne pas y penser surtout pas/i dit-il en sentant la proéminence dans son boxer.

Il savait qu'il allait s'attirer les foudres de sa mère mais au diable. Il s'en foutait royalement, il voulait rester près d'elle et la seule solution était dans son lit, dans sa chambre. Il dormirait dans le lit qu'occupait habituellement son meilleur ami.

- Et voilà ma douce, soit tranquille je suis là murmura-t-il à son oreille

- … Ron … dit-elle dans son sommeil.

- Ron tu es là ?

- Chut Harry, elle s'est enfin endormie. Et sois content, tu iras dormir dans la chambre de ma sœur. Lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oui mais ta mère ?

- Attends j'ai un plan tout bête ... Tiens en parlant du loup.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Mais Ron où vas-tu dormir ? Et Harry ? dit Mrs Weasley

- Elle va bien. Elle s'est endormie. Je vais dormis dans le lit d'Harry et Harry dans la chambre de Georges. Je veux m'en occuper alors maman …

- D'accord… se résigna-t-elle

Sa mère partit suivit d'Harry. Il se dirigea vers son lit et lui prit sa main. Il lui répéta qu'il aimait et que même si ce n'était pas réciproque, il aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Un jour, deux jours passèrent et Hermione ne refaisait pas surface. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, guettant le moindre signe de son réveil, il veillait sur elle jour et nuit. Madame Pomfresh était passée dans la journée quelques heures plus tôt, apporter la potion nécessaire pour la tranquilliser.

Le troisième jour, toujours rien les membres de la famille Weasley essayaient de faire prendre l'air à Ron mais cause perdu, il restait là dans son fauteuil, il voulait rester. La regarder dormir, elle était tellement belle. De temps en temps, elle gémissait, prononçait son nom. Elle rêvait de lui.

Le soleil avait décliné laissant place à la nuit, la lune éclairait faiblement la pièce. Dans son fauteuil, Ron s'était endormit, main dans la main. La nuit avait bien commencé, la maison était endormis, Harry dans les bras de Ginny. Quand soudain, une petite main dans une grande main se mit à bouger.


End file.
